


Amorphous Love

by XieYunSmile



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, BJYX | Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean is Real, Bottom Xiao Zhan | Sean, Bratty Wang Yi Bo, Bunny Xiao Zhan | Sean, Casanova Zhan, First Time, How Do I Tag, I guess enough of tagging till now., Inspired by Music, M/M, Master of dance, Master of music., Musical Instruments, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationship(s), Porn With Plot, Power Bottom, Some family drama.. Because why not?, Teen Romance, Top Wang Yi Bo, Top Wang Yi Bo/Bottom Xiao Zhan | Sean, Voice Kink, Yibo's sexy voice speaking Korean, Yizhan-freeform, bjyx-Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29085522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XieYunSmile/pseuds/XieYunSmile
Summary: It's a story of two heavenly souls. A naïve boy with cold demeanour was how the amiable beauty Wang Yibo was known for, whilst the other was renowned as a Casanova with pleasing voice and charming look.It's a legend of love at first sight, which binds the two souls together by knitting their love into never ending ecstasy. It's a tale of two souls, chasing their love at the same time, unknown to them that the other one is already deeply fallen for them.It's a tale of romance between a master of dance and a master of music. For whom the whole universe used to die for, ended in falling deeply for each other. Yet, who knows what's concealed under the semblance of their miens? What will happen if the two crosses each other's path? Will they be able to keep up the masquerade for long?// ZSWW version of this story is available on Wattpad under same user name and the title. //
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There is no beta read. So proceed with caution.

“Have you heard, the Ice prince Wang Yibo is transferring to this university?” A girl in her early twenties asks her friend. 

“Yes of course. Who wouldn’t know about it?” the other one answered with another question, for which she don’t intended on getting an answer. 

“Hey pretty girls! What’s going on?” a melodious voice of a charming face sounded in the empty hallways. 

Both girls turned on their heels to take a look at handsome boy approaching them. With a mere wink from the boy, both start giggling shyly.

“Zhanie, have you heard about Wang Yibo?” the brave girl asks with a wary look. 

After giving it a thought, the person finally responds while creasing his brows. “Who is that?”

“Aiyyoo! How would he know about boys? Ask him about any girls, and see if he ask something as in ‘who is that?’ in return.” Another sound sounded in the hallway. All three gazes swiftly landed on the new comer. 

“Ahh Yixi darling! Where were you?” another girl who was quiet all the way said striding towards the new comer.

“Aiyya~ there goes the love drama again!” the charming boy scoffs before tugging his best friend away from his girlfriend.

“Since when were you tailing me?” he asks and the other grins, “Right from the moment you bunked your class on the name of practising your vocals.”

“Aish! Anyways, since you are already here, join me in the music room.” The charming boy demanded.

“No! I won’t. You can go on your own. I want to spend my time with my girlfriend.” The other one said before thrusting their intertwined hands for others to know. “What were you up to baby?” he asks in a coaxing way.

“We just heard that Wang Yibo is going to join this university.” His girlfriend replied. 

“Who is Wang Yibo?” her boyfriend asked back, and the girlfriend puckered her brows. 

“Pfttt haahhhhahahaaaaahhhaa” the charming boy started laughing. “What asshole! How’s that? Weren’t you the same one who said with a proud voice as if you know about every soul present on this planet? What was that again? ahhh! Aiyyoo! How would he know about boys? Ask him about any girls, and see if he asks something as in ‘who is that?’ in return.” The charming boy named as Xiao Zhan, mirrored his best friend’s voice.

Truth to be told, Xiao Zhan was someone who knew nothing about other good looking boys. About pretty girls, he knew them all; be it of his university or other universities where he went for competitions.

Despite being a student of music, he knew about all lovely ladies from other departments of his university. 

About boys, well, he has three best friends. One is Jasper, other one is Brian and the last one is his childhood buddy, Aaron Yixing. The one clinging onto him is his girlfriend, Amy. The one who talked to Xiao Zhan is Cheryl, Amy’s best friend who apparently has a huge crush on Xiao Zhan. However, she chose not to confess since she knows her feelings will never be reciprocated as Zhan is known as a heartthrob Casanova of their university. She knows that her feeling will eventually toss into trash can after being used by him. 

Well, everyone knows what they have to do in their life. And she too chose to keep her feeling within herself to safeguard her conscience.

“Wait, let me show you who Wang Yibo is.” Cheryl said unlocking her phone. 

“Aish! Go on you guys, I need to head off. The competition is after two days and I am still not done with the music piece yet.” Xiao Zhan said making his way out from the group of friends. 

The competition he was talking about was the one organised by their university. And he as a student of this university definitely doesn’t want his university to lose face. 

“Zhan~ Brian and Jasper ain’t in music room.” Aaron informed with a loud voice and Xiao Zhan’s steps falters. Turning back to his best friend he creases his brows before tilting his head, as a gesture of “Huh?”

“Date!” the other informed and the charming boy scorns again. “Do I have to practice alone now?”

“Yes I guess. Well then, all the best. Ahh they asked you to send them the notes. Of course if you come up with any good piece.” Aaron winked at his best friend. And with a crestfallen face Xiao Zhan turned around towards the direction of music room. 

The competition was categorised into three rounds. First was vocal. Second was instrumental music. And the last and final was combination of instrumental music and dance.

For the first round, Xiao Zhan was sure that his university will clear. As he, himself was planning to step in with his solo singing. For the second round, they chose piano trio which is the combination of piano, violin and cello. And for the last round, the dancer Cheryl suggested the amalgam of piano and flute music. 

His mother, Xiao Alice, is a violoncellist or cellist who taught him violin when he was younger. His mother owns a famous music company, and inspiration to master in all the music instruments were all from his mother. His father owns an entertainment company. Being an artist his father look forward to train young artist so that they can accomplish their dreams. 

Stepping into the music room, he ambled his way towards the Piano. The music piece he was thinking was something which can calm other’s mind. The music that will touch others souls without getting processed by brain. The music that without any words would pierce anyone’s heart, and when it will hit their soul, they shall feel no pain once they drown themselves into a pleasant ambience created by his music. 

Though he wanted to compose a soothing tone, even after playing with several combinations of cords, he couldn’t able to achieve it. It was like for the first time his heart didn’t intent on listening to him. 

“Zhanie, you want any help?” Cheryl peeked through the semi opened door. 

“Ahh Cheryl! I can’t come up with something.” He complains with deflated expression, and with a smile adoring her face, Cheryl walk inside the music room. 

“I will borrow your violin for now. I didn’t bring mine.” She informed while lifting a violin placed on the stand. 

“It’s not mine, and it's not tuned Cheryl. Why don’t you try Cello? The bow is there.” Xiao Zhan suggested while showing the place where his bow is placed. 

“I really don’t get it. Why you have to put tassel on it? Why are you so obsessed with red tassel?” She gives voice to her curiosity, and as usual, Xiao Zhan just ignores it with a smile.

“Aish! Is there any sorcery behind it? Like something as in, you will master that instrument if you put a tassel on it?” she mocks to divert the conversation since she knew she won’t get any answer. 

“See? I didn’t put it on Piano. Does that mean I didn’t master it?” Xiao Zhan wiggles his brows before winking. 

“So, what’s the theme you chose for the second round?” she enquires while adjusting the endpin according to her height. She glances at the bow frog where the crimson red tassel is hanging. An involuntary smile creeps on her glossy lips, and she looks at Xiao Zhan while placing her fingers on finger board. 

With a nod of agreement from both of them, they began with a combination of music cords. Forming a new music piece is not an easy task to begin with. 

From seconds, the time skips to minutes and, from minutes to hours, yet they still haven’t finalised anything. And that’s when his two best friends join them at the end of university working hours. 

“Hey bruh! Done with it?” Brian asks. Soon Jasper joins Brian and they both took their place on the carpeted floor.

“Thanks to your date, I couldn’t figure it out on my own.” Xiao Zhan replies as he rises from his seat, vacating it for Jasper to take control over piano. 

“How come the master of music couldn’t figure it out this time? Wasn’t it only you who would come up with new music pieces to win every competition? Where is the legendary Xiao Zhan who needs only few hours to come up with something mind blowing thing?” Brian asks while tuning his violin. 

“Guys, I suggest to go for a love theme rather than going for calming melody. We did that for last time’s music concert at Kayl University.” Cheryl suggests while resting her arms on the Cello. 

“Aish! Gimme some time to come up with something then.” Xiao Zhan said while taking the case of his cello. Without any delay, Cheryl adjusts the endpin and places the cello inside his case. Zipping it up, Xiao Zhan hangs it on his shoulder before ambling his way out from the music room. 

For a person like him, it was challenging to compose a music piece for the thing called love. Till now, he had composed all kinds of themes except for love. It’s not like he don’t love music. Truth to be told, he loves music. But he was lacking the emotion of love for someone. 

It’s not like he doesn’t love anyone in this world. He loves! His parents, his friends! He loves them, but that love is not strong enough to pull his strings and make him compose a music piece on them. 


	2. Chapter 2

“Mom~ I am home!” Xiao Zhan shouts as soon as he steps into his mansion.

“Ge~ stop screaming. Mom is not at home.” His younger sister replies. 

“Where is she?” He asks taking a seat next to his sister. “She is still at studio, recoding her new piece which she is planning to release this weekend.” She replies while slurping her noodles. 

“Sarah you shouldn’t eat noodles on couch. There is dining table, where you can sit and eat calmly.” He said patting her head. 

“There is no TV at dining table. Put a TV there and I will think of sitting there later.” She demands while raising another string of noodles in her chopsticks. Xiao Zhan shook his head at how childish his sister is. 

“By the way Ge, can I come to see your performance on the event held by your University?” she asks gulping down the chewed noodles. 

“Only if you say you’d sit on dining table while eating something which can spoil couch if it falls on it mistakenly.” Now it was Xiao Zhan’s turn to demand. His sister, Sarah scoffs before coming back at her elder brother, “Doesn’t it apply to you when you sit on kitchen counter to eat?” 

“What my sitting on kitchen counter has to do with you sitting on couch? It’s made of marble. Even if I spill something while eating, I can clean it with wet cloth. Can you clean couch with it?” Xiao Zhan asks wiggling his brows and smiling at his victory over his 12 years old sister. 

She huffs, but denies replying and focuses back on her Doraemon who is after Nobita, asking him to return his gadget. 

“How many times have you watched this episode? Even I know what is going to happen next!” Xiao Zhan stated while raising the side pillow to keep on his lap. 

“Then don’t watch already. Who asked you to watch? I have amnesia! So I forgot what’s going to come next in this episode.” She snaps at her elder brother, who is currently in a mood of annoying her. 

“Oh yeah? Okay, let me help you remembering it then. Now Nobita will make a puppy face and will cry buckets of tears so that Doraemon let him use his gadget for the day. Later, on the way back to show this gadget to Shizuka, he will bump into the giant Gian. And that person will give a big hump on his head and will snatch his gadget. Later on, he will come back to Doraemon cryi—”

“Geeeeeeeeee!!! Stop it! Don’t spoil my show. Don’t you have any work to do? Ahhhh! You spoiled it. See Gian took his gadget and gave him a red hump on his head.” She started throwing tantrums and Xiao Zhan started giggling at how amusing his sister is behaving.

“Okay okay, I will go. Ask mom to visit our music room when she is back. I want to have a talk with her” he asked his sister in serious tone before heading towards his room. 

“Hmmm hmmm..” she nodded with noodles stuffed mouth. Though she is the adopted daughter of their parents, he still loves her like his own sibling. She was the daughter of their servant who apparently was a single mother. And when she passed due to labor pain, no one accepted her child since she was a girl. 

Xiao Zhan was twelve years old when they legally adopted the child and raised her as their own. As for her, she ain’t aware that they are her foster family. 

***

After refreshing his mind up, he wanders towards the music room, in the hope that his mom must’ve been back by now. However, it’s been two hours since his return, and his mom is still not home. 

Fishing out his pocketed phone, he dials her number. 

“Mom when will you be at home?” he asks as soon as the line gets connected. 

“Aww why are you so desperate baby? I am still at our studio dear. I finished with mine, yet there is a newbie artist here and I want to discuss about his recording. Your dad recommended him, and currently he is having a talk with audio engineers.” She explains.

“Mom! Cannot you ask music producers to look into this matter? Why you have to stay there? I need you here. Help your son, won’t you?” At first he grumbles and letter begs for his mother to come home and help him. 

“Okay okay, don’t cry like a baby now! What is it that you need?” she asks and he beams before cheering, “Your guidance.”

“In..?” she raises her query and he immediately replies as his mother trails off. “In composing new music piece.” He says.

“Okay, I will be there in an hour” She informs and he happily hangs up before walking inside their music room. 

The music room was bigger than a master’s bed room. It’s a soundproof room occupying almost half of third floor, and another half of that floor was built into open balcony with plants. It won’t be wrong if someone were to call third floor as _abode of music_. The actual room is full of all music instruments, right from the smallest to the largest musical instrument. In the middle of the music room lays a curved couch of purple wool fabric. 

He glances at the window curtains which were restraining the day light from inflowing. Raising the corner of his lips, he moseyed towards the window to slide the curtains in order to lit the dim light room with the sunrays of setting sun. That's the another thing he love. The dusk. To be specific, he loved it not because it gives him pleasure. But because it gifts him the painful memories which he tries to forget everyday. He loved the pain which every dusk bring into his life. Even after years of separation, he still couldn't forget the bitter sweet memories of his past. 

He walks towards his dark, gleaming flute. Lifting it up, he caresses the cerise tassel which hung on his flute. These were the only gift he had ever received from someone whom he would’ve loved to cherish for the time eternity. Three identical cerise tassels. This is the only memory he has of that person with him. 

Raising his flute, he just blows in the acrimonious memory of his past, drowning himself into the endless pain and grief. The melody was soothing to others mind. Yet, for those who could understand his music will know the depth of pain he is emancipating right through the music notes.

Unknown to him, the time really flies quickly, and a sylphlike figure enters the room gracefully. The sound of door knob and the door clicking open, gains his attention and his pursed lips halts at the embouchure hole of his flute. 

Though she comprehended the melancholy behind those notes, she chose his unobtrusiveness over this matter. Sometimes, it’s best to not touch old graves which are still flourishing at the bottom of one’s heart. 

“So, what is it huh?” She asks taking a seat beside her son. 

“Cheryl suggested me to compose something on love.” His disheartened tone was evident that he has already given up. He was someone who knew his limits. 

“Why did you agreed if you weren’t comfortable with it?” she asks turning her son’s face to face her. 

“I don’t want them to notice my scars mom. It’s not something for them to see.” He confessed. Indeed he was a reserved person for others. Others only knew what he let them know about him. To the world outside he was a cheerful person. Yet, his mother knew, she knew her son is like an open book. Only thing is, till now no one was able to read it. 

“According to you what love is?” His mother asked, diverting his mind in order to help him dealing with the misery he created around him. 

“Music is love for me mom. What I feel for music is love.” He answers honestly. 

“That’s your passion my dear. That’s the love for your passion.” She corrects her son when the answer she receives is not conventional enough. 

“But it’s called as love ma?” Her stubborn son was still pinning on his answer.

“Yes it is. But for composing something for love, this love for your passion ain’t enough. You might compose one, yet to feel it, you should have feeling for it.” She elucidates the depth behind her words. 

“But I do feel music mom. Otherwise how would I have mastered these instruments at the mere age of 24?” he was still being stubborn, cross questioning her every elucidation. 

“Your mind and heart feel it for you. A day will come when a soul will enter in your life. The love which they will bring along, will make your soul to feel those beats. Not just your mind, whole of your existence will drown into the world of music once you meet your fated one.” She again tries to explicate further. 

“Fated one? I lost her mom. And now I guess there isn’t any fated one for me. I have dated many. Yet, not a single one I found which was meant for me, for my world. Everyone loved my music, but they failed to feel the emotions of this musician.” He confessed. However, he conceals the truth of him playing with others’ heart just to get a bit of diversion from his messed up mind. Little did he know, his mother already have an idea of the life her son is living. Yet, she chose her stillness over this matter. 

For someone like her who believes in almighty, knew that one day all this misery is going to stop the moment his son have an encounter with his soul mate. She knew, she knew right from the moment when he lost her. That the poor soul wasn’t his soul mate. That she was only his solace. 

“One day dear. One day will surely come when you will meet them. Fall for them for the time eternity, and will love them more than yesterday as well as less then tomorrow. Everyone has their fated one. Only destiny decides the time of their meeting.” She enlightens her son. 

And suddenly as if the lost puppy found his home, he beams at his mother before enquiring further with enthusiasm. “Like how you and dad fall for each other? Like how you still cherish each other considering each other as the most sacred gift of life?”

“Yes. Love is a gift; a wonderful thing that heaven sent to us.” She said rising her voila and positioning it on her neck. She looks at her son, and he obediently grasps her unspoken request and passes her his bow. 

She plays a pleasing tone to lift her son’s mood since she comprehended the pain behind his son’s music. The music piece started calming his mind, and he rests his head on her lap. 

“Mom, will I ever be able to forget her?” He asks, and as soon as his mother hear is query, her bow on voila’s strings abruptly stops. 

“You will baby. You definitely will.” his mother pats on his head, before running her fingers through his smooth locks, consoling her son when he remembers his only solace. 

“Will she hate me for not being with her? For not saving her? I want her back mom. I still love her.” He cried his heart out. It’s not the first time for his mother to see him in misery. It happens every time he remembers his fiancée. But the love confession is something which had never transpired before. 

Although she knew what her son has for the other is not a pure love, but a love arose from grief, she didn’t have it in her to confront her child. For the person who lost his solace in front of his own eyes, it was better if she leaves the string in the hands of destiny. She as a mother, strongly believed that the day her child will fall for his ordained one, he will find his new solace and soon realise what he felt for his fiancée wasn’t the true love. 

“Okay okay, how about I help you for composing a piece for her? You love her right?” She enquires while raising him by holding his shoulder. 

Wiping his tears, he nodded. Deep down, both knew, he will never be able to compose something for her. Because the moment his finger touch any instruments in the attempt of composing something for her, nothing came in his heart aside from the agony of losing her in his arms. And the music would eventually turn into a painful melody, which would please other’s ears but pierce the heart of a musician with unbearable pain.

The reason why he said no one has ever be able to comprehend his music aside from his mother was precisely this. The reason why he devoted himself to the world of music was specifically for avoiding the worldly affairs. The reason behind turning into a Casanova was precisely to forget the world while pleasuring himself with others. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so the scars have been revealed on the second chapter itself. How you all think this story gonna proceed? Do let me know your views. Mistake?? Do point it out. 
> 
> Question for you all to ponder over: Does his fated one gonna wipe them off or dig up the old wound? 

**Author's Note:**

> So, here is the first chapter. Do let me know your view points in comments.


End file.
